With shopping malls, amusement parks, arcades and similar places which attract a crowd available to almost every community, the opportunity presents itself for a child to become lost. An even worse scenario, which may occur, is a kidnapping. It is extremely desirable to prevent these problems from occurring in the first place. In the event of such an occurrence, it is also desirable to solve the problems associated therewith as efficiently as possible.
A lost child creates several problems. One problem involves how to properly identify the person to whom the child is returned. Another problem involves how to keep the child from leaving the area. If the child can be contained within a known area, location of the child is greatly simplified.
A kidnapped child creates greater problems than a lost child. The most serious problem is the emotional trauma. Anything that can assist a quick recovery of a kidnapped child has a great advantage in reducing that trauma. Yet, the stealth used by the criminal inherently causes a problem with a quick recovery.
One problem caused is the covert effort to conceal the child. There is at least one documented case of a kidnapped child having a changed appearance due to a haircut and other activities within minutes of the abduction. Another problem is efficiently providing for the quick location of the criminals to avoid harm to the child and to capture the criminal.
Such problems are not limited to a child. It is also desirable to control the whereabouts of a nursing home patient. It is not possible to watch every patient all the time. Yet, if a patient wanders from the controlled area, it is desirable to alert a staff member as soon as possible. Still, it is also desirable to provide controlled removal of such a device.
Such problems are more likely to be solved if the solution is simple and efficient. Minimal cost of a device is also an advantage, because it encourages the installation of that device to provide a solution.
Other than instructions to be alert to an otherwise preoccupied security force, there is no organized effort made by the store, mall, nursing home or other security forces to at least deter this type of problem.